Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait à Merlin ?
by Ava Eleanor Clark
Summary: Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy filent le parfait amour depuis maintenant deux ans. Seule ombre au tableau, leur relation est restée secrète pendant tout ce temps. Ainsi, quand le jeune homme va demander en mariage sa lionne, il va bien falloir que la vérité éclate au grand jour et les réactions risquent d'êtres hautes en couleurs, surtout du côté des parents des futurs mariés !


_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Voici un petit OS qui me trottait dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps. Je me suis décidée seulement hier à l'écrire et voilà le résultat. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire._

 _ **Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling** et l'histoire est légèrement inspirée du film _ « _Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait au bon Dieu ? _ »

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et l'on se retrouve en bas de page :)_

* * *

 **Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait à Merlin** **?**

* * *

 **\- H** ermione, tu n'aurais pas vu ma chemise par hasard ?

\- C'est celle là que tu cherches ?

Le jeune homme se retourna et un sourire carnassier prit possession de ses lèvres. Déjà deux ans qu'ils étaient ensemble et le feu de la passion continuait à brûler en eux comme au premier jour. Il s'approcha doucement de la lionne qui l'attendait, adossée dans l'embrasure de la porte de la salle de bain et il put voir ses yeux pétiller de désir.

\- Je suis désolé, mais il va falloir que je la récupère, dit-il tout en enlevant le premier bouton.

\- Avec plaisir mon chéri, malheureusement j'ai oublié de mettre quelque chose dessous. Je suis nue, ajouta-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Il suspendit son geste le temps d'ancrer son regard au sien et ce qu'il vit faillit le rendre fou. _Elle_ le rendait fou, tout simplement. Il caressa délicatement sa joue avant de lui donner un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Il la sentit sourire. Elle savait qu'elle avait gagné et que tout n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

Elle prit subitement possession de ses lèvres et ce baiser fut beaucoup plus sauvage que le précédent. Il l'enlaça et se colla à elle avant de descendre le long de son cou, de sa poitrine, de son ventre. Tout en parsemant son corps de baisers, il déboutonna aussi vite que possible cette fichue chemise qui l'encombrait plus qu'autre chose. Il entendit vaguement une horloge sonner au loin mais n'y prêta pas attention. Elle l'obsédait et il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose, la prendre tout de suite contre ce mur et la faire crier comme jamais. Il descendait vers son bas-ventre quand il l'entendit rire, de son rire amusé qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et avant même qu'il ait pu dire _Quidditch_ , elle s'était enfermée dans la salle de bain. Il mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer et frappa la porte de sa paume, visiblement en colère d'être ainsi frustré.

\- Granger, je te préviens tout de suite, si tu n'ouvres pas cette porte...

\- Tiens, ce n'est plus Hermione ? demanda-t-elle.

Il pouvait la deviner sourire, fière de ce qu'elle venait de faire. La garce ! Elle aurait sa peau un jour.

\- Si tu n'ouvres pas cette porte, je te jure que ma vengeance sera terrible, crois-moi ! continua-t-il.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Hermione sortit, habillée d'une petite robe noire terriblement sexy, l'embrassa sur la joue en lui laissant une belle marque de rouge à lèvre et avant d'avoir passé le seuil de la chambre, elle se retourna, un sourire en coin.

\- Draco chéri, il est presque vingt heures et tu sais à quel point je n'aime pas être en retard, s'exclama-t-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Nos amis nous attendent, rejoins-moi là-bas, je te laisse te préparer tranquillement.

Il l'entendit partir dans un fou rire en descendant les escaliers et il se promit que ce soir, quoiqu'elle dise et quoiqu'elle fasse, elle devra lui rendre des comptes et assouvir ses moindres désirs. Parole de Malfoy !

* * *

\- Hermione ! Tu es splendide !

La jeune fille remercia Ginny d'un sourire et entra chez les Potter. Pile à l'heure, comme souvent elle était la première. Elle se débarrassa de son manteau et le mit dans le placard avant de retrouver Harry dans le salon. Elle l'embrassa et après avoir prit des nouvelles de son travail, elle alla rejoindre Ginny dans la cuisine.

\- Hum, ça sent bon ! Mrs. Potter, permettez-moi de vous dire que vous avez le talent de votre mère pour la cuisine.

\- Tu as l'air de bien bonne humeur Hermione ! Aurais-tu enfin trouvé quelqu'un ? demanda-t-elle, un sourire en coin.

\- Pas le moins du monde, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'hommes pour me sentir épanouie ! Tu as besoin d'aide ? demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

Effectivement, ni ses amis, ni sa famille ne savaient qu'elle filait le parfait amour avec le grand Draco Malfoy. Non qu'il avait honte d'elle et qu'il l'obligeait à tenir leur relation secrète, c'était même plutôt le contraire. Elle avait peur de la réaction de ses proches et remettait toujours au lendemain l'heure des aveux. Et puis elle s'était toujours dit que le jour où quelqu'un les surprendrait, elle dirait toute la vérité et Merlin seul sait qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que personne n'ait de soupçons pendant aussi longtemps, surtout avec la discrétion plus que minable de son serpentard.

De temps en temps, il lui arrivait de se demander où était passé son légendaire courage de Gryffondor !

\- Si tu pouvais simplement surveiller la cuisson de la sauce pendant que je me change, ça m'arrangerait grandement !

La rousse jeta son tablier sur la table avant de monter à l'étage pour se préparer, laissant Hermione dans la cuisine, seule avec de bien belles pensées qui concernaient pour la plupart un jeune homme blond. Les coups frappés à la porte d'entrée la tirèrent de ses rêveries et quelques secondes plus tard, elle reconnut la voix de Blaise Zabini. Sa femme, Astoria Greengrass vint à la rencontre d'Hermione, laissant les deux jeunes hommes ensemble. Elles ne purent cependant ne pas entendre la phrase ô combien machiste du serpentard.

\- Les femmes à la cuisine et les hommes les pieds sous la table, vous avez tout compris mesdemoiselles !

Les deux jeunes femmes levèrent les yeux au ciel devant tant de sottise. Ne changerait-il donc jamais ?

\- Comment fais-tu pour le supporter ? demanda Hermione.

\- Je l'enferme dans la cave quand il n'est pas sage. Ou alors je le menace de le laisser en tête-à-tête avec beau-papa. Radical !

Elles partirent dans un fou rire et seul l'arrivée de Ginny réussit à les calmer. Mais pas pour longtemps. Une imitation parfaite de Blaise demandant la main d'Astoria à Mr. Greengrass finit de les achever. Elles rigolèrent tellement que les deux garçons se sentirent obligés de les rejoindre.

\- On peut savoir ce qui vous fait autant rire ? demanda Harry, perplexe.

\- _... et je tiens à vous dire que votre fille sera une femme comblée dans tous les sens du terme !_ continua Ginny

\- J'ai bien cru que mon père allait le tuer sur place quand il a osé dire ça ! s'esclaffa Astoria.

\- Ton père m'adore chérie, arrête-voir un peu de prétendre le contraire, marmonna Blaise, d'un seul coup un peu moins sûr de lui.

\- Oui, il t'adore quand tu n'es pas là ! Et il t'adorera encore plus quand tu mangeras les mandragores par la racine. Je l'entends encore hurler après ta visite : _si j'avais su qu'un tel crétin demanderait la main de ma fille je n'aurais jamais accepter d'annuler les fiançailles avec le jeune Malfoy ! Une fois castré, il lui aurait été fidèle, mais avec Zabini, qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire ?! Lui enlever son cerveau ? Il n'en a pas !_

Les trois jeunes filles se mirent à rire de plus belle en voyant le visage déconfit de Blaise. Heureusement pour lui, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, mettant fin à son humiliation.

Tout ce joyeux petit monde se dirigea vers le salon où ils purent accueillir Théodore Nott, son habituel bouquet de fleurs à la main pour remercier son hôte. Ginny l'embrassa avant d'aller chercher un vase. Après avoir salué tout le monde, il s'installa à côté d'Hermione et commença à lui parler de ses dernières lectures. Théo était l'identique de la brune, mais en homme et dès le début de leur rencontre, une réelle complicité s'était installée entre eux. Plusieurs fois, leurs amis leur avaient demandé pourquoi ils ne se mettaient pas ensemble, au plus grand malheur de Draco qui manquait s'étouffer à chaque fois. En parlant du loup-garou, une tête blonde vint les sortir de leur discussion passionnée.

\- Salut Théo ! Granger, ajouta-t-il, avant de rejoindre Blaise et Ginny.

\- Quand allez-vous enfin devenir amis ? s'exclama la rousse qui n'avait rien manqué de la scène.

\- Quand les trolls seront intelligents, répondit-il avec un sourire.

\- Elle a raison vieux ! Regarde, ça fait deux ans et des poussières qu'on sort, qu'on s'amuse, qu'on boit, qu'on mange tous ensemble. Tout le monde s'entend avec tout le monde, mais vous deux non ! Et je rejetterais bien la faute sur ton foutu caractère, mais même pas, tu as réussi à être ami avec Potter et même la belette ! Mais elle non, impossible !

\- Blaise, le repas n'a même pas commencé que tu me tapes déjà sur les nerfs... Et en parlant de la belette, il est devant chez vous. Sa future femme n'est pas très ponctuelle, il m'a dit qu'il préférait l'attendre dehors.

\- Quelle gourde nous a-t-il encore trouvé ? souffla Ginny pour elle-même.

A part Hermione, elle n'avait jamais trop accepté les choix de son frère sur ses possibles belles-sœurs. Elles étaient soit trop idiotes ou alors trop ennuyeuses, trop négligées ou trop superficielles. Elle espérait vraiment que cette fois-ci ce serait la bonne et que surtout, elle lui plairait.

\- Je ne connais qu'une personne qui se fasse autant désirée, dit Blaise avant d'avaler un des petits fours de Ginny. Vous imaginez, Weasley avec Parkinson ?!

Il s'étouffa presque de rire, savourant sa blague qui ne faisait rire que lui, sous les yeux consternés de ses amis.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas te taire deux minutes ? grogna Ginny.

Elle adorait Pansy, mais de là à la considérer comme sa belle-sœur, plutôt s'étouffer avec un chocogrenouille ! Son caractère n'était pas vraiment facile à vivre et elle avait une réputation de croqueuse d'hommes qui n'était plus à faire.

Deux petits coups frappèrent à la porte et tous se retournèrent lorsque la rouquine alla ouvrir, afin d'apercevoir qui était la nouvelle venue. Mais ce fut Pansy Parkinson qui entra en trombe dans la maison, pestant contre cette fichue culotte qui lui rentrait dans les fesses.

\- Je vous assure, les strings sont beaucoup plus confortables ! lança-t-elle sans vergogne.

\- Toujours aussi distinguée à ce que je vois, râla Draco avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- Si on ne peut plus rien dire maintenant ! grogna-t-elle. Ron ! Tu comptes rentrer un jour ? cria-t-elle en se retournant.

Ce dernier entra quelques secondes après, le visage baissé et les joues rouges comme des tomates. Ginny ne cessait de poser son regard sur les deux arrivants, se posant mille et une question.

Elle voulut questionner Ron discrètement pour savoir ce qu'il se passait mais n'en eu pas le temps, le bout-en-train Zabini reprenant du service.

\- Alors comme ça, ta copine t'a posé un hippogriffe ? brailla Blaise finement, comme à son habitude.

Pansy s'approcha dangereusement du rouquin qui évitait son regard tout en essayant de se faire aussi petit que possible.

\- Ronald ?! Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose ?

\- Je... Il se peut que j'ai oublié de mentionner le nom de ladite copine, en effet...

Des visages consternés passèrent de Ron à Pansy, l'incompréhension, mais aussi la surprise se lisant sur chacun d'eux. Théodore fut le premier à se remettre de cette nouvelle et essaya de rompre ce silence pesant.

\- Zabini, la prochaine fois que tu fais une blague sur les futurs couples, abstiens-toi, tu portes la poisse.

* * *

Une semaine venait de passer après la fameuse soirée chez les Potter. Hermione était installée confortablement sur le canapé, dans les bras de Malfoy et lisait un livre passionnant selon elle et ennuyeux à mourir selon lui. Le serpentard jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux bouclés, absorbé dans ses pensées.

\- Draco ?

Il redescendit sur terre et se tourna vers la jeune femme, les sourcils relevés.

\- Tu ne m'écoutes jamais ! soupira-t-elle. Je te demandais si tu savais que lors de la 53ème guerre des Gobelins, un magicien du nom de...

\- Épouse-moi, coupa-t-il.

Un lourd silence se fit dans la pièce et pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco n'en menait pas large, attendant avec angoisse la réponse de la lionne. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas refuser sa requête. Il n'était pas n'importe qui quand même !

Hermione de son côté était plus que surprise. Ils n'avaient jamais abordé le sujet et vu la relation cachée qu'ils entretenaient, ça ne lui était même jamais venu à l'esprit. Et puis, c'était quoi au juste ce genre de demande ? Elle arrivait là, comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Non mais ne pouvait-il pas faire un effort ?

\- Tu es d'un romantique, Malfoy, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents avant de se lever et d'aller dans la cuisine se prendre un verre de jus de citrouille.

Alors celle-là, il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas ! Un oui, un non à la rigueur, mais pas de réponse ? Juste un reproche pour lui dire que ça demande était minable ? Quel toupet elle avait ! On ne ridiculisait pas comme ça le grand Malfoy !

\- Tu le prends comme ça ? Je m'abaisse à te demander en mariage et tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire ?

\- Tu t'abaisses ?! cria-t-elle, vexée au plus haut point. Mais tu t'entends Malfoy ?! Si je ne suis pas assez bien pour monsieur, retourne voir tes potiches de pacotille sans cervelle ! Au moins, on est sûr que tes parents seront heureux d'apprendre la nouvelle !

Sur ce, elle partit dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

\- J'attends toujours ma réponse Granger, cria-t-il depuis le salon.

Il n'eut pour seule réponse qu'un cri étouffé. Aucun doute, l'oreiller en prenait pour son grade et il pouvait même parier qu'elle imaginait que c'était sa tête à lui qu'elle frappait. Il soupira. Ce n'était vraiment pas de tout repos d'être en couple avec une Miss-je-sais-tout.

* * *

Pendant plus d'une semaine, Draco avait mis tout en oeuvre pour qu'elle dise oui. Elle avait failli abîmer son nez aristocratique en lui claquant la porte à la figure le premier jour.

Le deuxième jour, il lui avait fait parvenir un hibou toutes les heures avec un poème de son auteur préféré suivit d'un petit _épouse-moi_ écrit en bas du parchemin. Elle avait envoyé une beuglante à son bureau et il avait dû foudroyer du regard ses collègues pour n'entendre aucune remarque désobligeante.

Le troisième jour, il avait fait venir une chorale de Noël - au mois de mars, quelle idée ! - devant chez elle. Ils s'étaient tous mis à chanter _épouse-moi_ en canon et dans différentes tonalités pendant plus de cinq minutes. Rouge de honte et de colère, Hermione leur avait claqué la porte au nez et avait refusé d'ouvrir à Draco. Son silence avait été sa seule vengeance.

Le quatrième jour, un petit ange de la Saint Valentin - cet homme avait un problème avec les calendriers - la suivit toute la journée en lui vantant les grandes qualités de Draco et les avantages de se marier avec un tel homme ! Elle lui avait alors renvoyé le même petit ange qui désormais énumérait les énormes défauts du serpentard et les inconvénients d'un tel mariage. Il avait été surpris de constater qu'avoir des beaux-parents comme Lucius et Narcissa ne faisait pas parti de la liste.

Le cinquième jour, il lui acheta une robe verte - se moquait-il d'elle ? - avec à l'intérieur du paquet, un petit mot : _Demain je t'invite au restaurant, me ferais-tu l'honneur de porter ce vêtement pour cette occasion spéciale ? Avec toute mon affection, D._  
Elle lui avait retourné la robe avec une note explosive : _Tu t'es trompé de taille sombre crétin !_

Le sixième jour, elle découvrit un autre paquet devant sa porte. Quand elle l'ouvrit, elle découvrit une magnifique robe rouge, des escarpins noirs ainsi qu'une parure en argent très discrète. Son petit mot disait ceci : _Je viendrai te chercher à vingt heures, avec tout mon amour, D._

Dans la nuit du sixième au septième jour, alors qu'ils étaient enlacés dans le lit après avoir fêté dignement leur réconciliation, Draco l'entendit murmurer un faible _oui_. Il s'endormit avec un immense sourire au visage, serrant un peu plus sa lionne contre son cœur.

* * *

\- Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Hermione, anxieuse.

\- Après m'avoir déshérité et maudit sur cinquante générations, père est allé s'enfermer dans son bureau.

\- Et ta mère ?

\- Elle m'a simplement dit qu'il fallait absolument trouver une solution pour tes cheveux le jour de notre mariage.

* * *

\- Alors ? demanda-t-il au bord de la crise de nerfs.

\- Mon père m'a dit de te dire que ce n'était pas parce que tu étais un riche Sang-Pur arrogant, égocentrique et vantard qu'il ne te casserait pas les dents au moindre problème.

\- Et ta mère ?

\- Elle m'a simplement demandé si tu aimais la cuisine moldue.

* * *

Le jeune couple se trouvait devant la maison des Granger. Draco n'arrêtait pas de se passer la main dans les cheveux, se décoiffant plus qu'autre chose et Hermione faisait son possible pour le calmer.

\- Mes parents ne sont pas des monstres, dit-elle tout en ré-ajustant sa cravate. Contrairement aux tiens, ajouta-t-elle un peu plus bas.

Le jeune homme était tellement anxieux qu'il ne releva même pas. Non mais quelle idée de faire un repas entre les Malfoy et les Granger ! Des Moldus et des Sang-Purs à la même table ! Il secoua la tête, proche de la crise de nerfs.

Hermione sonna et ses parents apparurent au bout de quelques secondes sur le pas de la porte. Mrs. Granger embrassa sa fille et fit de même avec son futur gendre qui fut étonné. Mr. Granger, de son côté, l'enlaça avant de l'embrasser sur le front et se retourna vers Draco qui n'en menait pas large.

\- Alors c'est lui, dit-il tout en l'examinant de la tête au pieds. Ron te convenait mieux, lâcha-t-il peu après.

Hermione cru que le serpentard allait s'évanouir. Elle lui serra un peu plus fort la main pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait passer outre cette remarque. Mais elle-même n'était pas très rassurée quant à la tournure des événements. Si son père ne faisait aucun effort, elle n'osait imaginer l'accueil que lui ferait Lucius. Non mais quelle idée elle avait eu de faire ce repas !

Ils transplannèrent et arrivèrent devant les grilles du Manoir Malfoy.

\- Un peu trop m'as-tu-vu, grinça Mr. Granger.

\- Chéri, tu n'es pas obligé d'être désagréable. Ce château est très beau Draco, ajouta-t-elle en se retournant vers l'intéressé.

Il lui répondit avec un sourire et ils se dirigèrent vers la grande porte. Hermione sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de l'entrée et une boule d'angoisse commençait à se former dans son ventre. Elle serra un peu plus fort la main de Malfoy qui eut un petit sourire en voyant qu'elle n'était pas plus rassurée qu'il ne l'était quelques minutes auparavant.

Les parents de Malfoy apparurent sur le seuil de l'entrée. Lucius arborait un rictus indéfinissable et Narcissa semblait de marbre, examinant les trois personnes qui lui faisaient face. Son visage s'illumina quand elle vit Draco et elle l'enlaça rapidement.

\- Père, mère, voici Mr. et Mrs. Granger ainsi qu'Hermione que vous avez déjà vu.

Ils se saluèrent tous poliment et entrèrent à la suite des maîtres des lieux. Après avoir échangé quelques mots d'usage entre eux, ils passèrent tous à table dans un silence quasi religieux.

\- Que faites-vous dans la vie Mr. Malfoy ? demanda le père d'Hermione.

\- Rien. Ma femme et moi sommes assignés à résidence depuis...

\- Nous nous occupons de la maison et des jardins, coupa sèchement Narcissa, tout en lançant un regard noir à son mari. Et vous ?

\- Nous sommes dentistes.

\- Ils s'occupent de soigner les dents des gens, ajouta Hermione devant l'air d'incompréhension totale des Malfoy.

\- Et vous êtes payés pour mettre vos doigts dans la bouche d'inconnus ? Que les moldus sont étranges... grogna Lucius.

\- C'est certes étrange mais beaucoup plus respectable que de laisser son château à la merci de psychopathes.

\- Papa ! s'insurgea Hermione.

\- Je vois que vous êtes bien au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé dans le monde sorcier malgré votre petite année sabbatique en Australie !

\- Père... menaça Draco.

Un silence de plomb suivit ses paroles et chacun se concentra sur son assiette.

\- Et vous avez déjà une idée d'où vous ferez votre mariage ? questionna Narcissa.

\- Nous pensions le faire ici au vu de votre... situation, répondit Hermione. Mais si cela vous pose problème, nous pouvons toujours trouver une autre solution !

\- Des centaines de moldus sous ce toit, c'est impensable, marmonna Lucius. Nos ancêtres doivent se retourner dans leur tombe.

Seul sa femme l'entendit.

\- Nous ne pouvons être plus enchantés de cette idée ! répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Si vous le souhaitez, Mrs. Malfoy, je pourrais venir vous rendre visite de temps en temps et ainsi vous aider pour les préparatifs.

\- Avec plaisir Mrs. Granger.

Et les deux femmes passèrent une bonne partie du repas à parler du mariage et de son organisation. Draco et Hermione se regardèrent surpris. Au moins, leurs mères semblaient s'entendre !

Après le dessert, alors que tout ce petit monde se dirigeait vers le jardin, Lucius demanda au père d'Hermione s'il voulait bien venir avec lui dans son bureau pour lui faire goûter un excellent digestif sorcier qu'il ne sortait que dans de rares occasions.

\- Surtout chéri, n'essaies pas de l'empoisonner, dit Narcissa un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Mrs. Granger se mit à rire devant le visage décomposé de son mari. Draco haussa les épaules face au regard interrogateur de sa future femme.

Une fois dans le bureau, Lucius servit le père d'Hermione de cet alcool spécial, ils le dégustèrent en silence et Mr. Granger dû avouer que c'était un des meilleurs digestifs qu'il avait goûté de toute sa vie.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir, je suppose, que je suis tout à fait contre ce mariage, annonça Lucius au bout d'un certain temps.

\- Et moi de même ! Je ne voudrais pas manquer de respect ni à vous ni à votre famille, mais votre fils n'est pas celui qu'il faut à ma fille.

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord ! Cependant, à part enfermer Draco dans les cachots le jour du mariage - et m'attirer les foudres de ma femme par la même occasion - je ne peux faire grand chose. Narcissa s'est faite une raison quant à cette union. Elle attendait certes une Sang-Pur comme belle-fille, mais elle semble s'être résignée à cette idée.

\- Et ma femme n'attend qu'une chose, être grand-mère. Autant dire que ce mariage concrétise un peu plus la chose...

Lucius faillit s'étrangler avec son deuxième verre ! S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé, c'était les enfants ! Il imaginait déjà le manoir grouillant de petites têtes brunes ébouriffées insupportables.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait à Merlin ? se plaignit-il.

* * *

\- Draco, on va finir par être en retard ! cria Hermione depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

\- J'arrive !

Une semaine s'était passée depuis le fameux repas en famille. Si le courant était bien passé au final entre Mrs. Malfoy et Mrs. Granger, on ne pouvait dire la même chose pour les deux pères. Mr. Granger refusait tout bonnement de retourner chez les Malfoy et de contribuer un tant soit peu à l'organisation d'un mariage qui, de toute façon, se solderait par un divorce. Il avait dit cela devant sa femme qui l'avait dévisagé d'un air outré et ne lui avait plus adressé la parole pendant plusieurs jours.

De son côté, Lucius avait bien précisé qu'il n'aiderait qu'économiquement parlant ces deux jeunes gens qui ne savaient plus quoi inventer pour faire enrager leur géniteur. Narcissa avait fait chambre à part trois jours, ne supportant plus la mauvaise humeur de son mari.

\- Tu es beau, dit Hermione à Draco lorsqu'il descendit les escaliers.

\- Je sais, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et ils transplannèrent devant chez Pansy. Aux conversations qu'ils entendaient, il semblait que tout le monde était déjà là. Hermione embrassa Draco et inspira profondément avant de frapper à la porte.

\- Salut vous deux ! s'exclama Pansy. Pour une fois, c'est vous les derniers. Ron ne vous a pas attendu pour commencer à grignoter.

Ils entrèrent tous les deux chez la jeune femme, mal à l'aise, mais personne ne fit plus attention qu'à ça de leur arrivée ensemble. Elle les débarrassa de leur manteau, ils saluèrent un par un leurs amis et s'installèrent côte à côte sur le canapé. C'est à ce moment qu'Harry comprit que quelque chose était étrange. Draco et Hermione, assis à côté, étrangement près l'un de l'autre... Il préféra ne rien dire, se contentant de leur lancer quelques coups d'œils discrets.

\- Père n'a rien voulut me dire, mais il parait que Lucius est dans tous ses états depuis une semaine. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait Draco ? demanda Pansy en s'installant en face de lui, un verre de vin à la main.

\- Tu lui as encore mélangé ses potions et il a mis le feu à ses cheveux ? éclata de rire Blaise.

\- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu aussi en colère, c'est quand tu as annulé tes fiançailles avec Astoria, reprit Pansy sans faire attention aux inepties de son ami.

Draco regarda Hermione qui posa sa main sur la sienne. C'était le moment de leur dire la vérité. Mais quelqu'un les devança.

\- Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Vous êtes ensemble ! s'exclama Potter, faisant sursauter une bonne partie de l'assemblée.

\- Et bien, on voulait annoncer ça nous même et avec un peu plus de finesse, mais oui Harry, nous sommes ensemble...

\- Depuis combien de temps ? demanda Ginny.

\- Ce n'est pas possible... murmura Ron.

\- Mais vous vous détestez ! s'exclama Blaise.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, chacun y allait de ses petites questions et de ses remontrances. Hermione crut que Ginny allait exploser quand ils avouèrent que cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ron et Harry faillirent s'évanouir quand ils annoncèrent leur futur mariage. Blaise et Pansy continuèrent à dire que Draco foutait un sacré bordel en épousant une né-moldue et que toute la lignée des Malfoy devait se retourner dans la tombe. Seuls Astoria et Théo les félicitèrent chaleureusement.

Durant tout le reste de la soirée, la conversation tourna presque exclusivement autour de ce nouveau couple improbable. Une fois la surprise passée, tous étaient heureux de voir leurs amis ensemble.

\- Deux ans... répéta Ron, abasourdi. Et dire que lorsqu'on t'en parlait en bien et que l'on te demandait de faire un effort, tu nous répétais sans cesse que tu préférais embrasser un troll que de devenir amie avec Malfoy !

\- Ah vraiment ? questionna Draco, un sourcil relevé.

Hermione rougit et baissa la tête afin d'essayer de cacher son embarra.

\- Tu peux parler toi, déclara Pansy. Tu ne nous avais pas dit un jour que tu préférais coucher avec McGonagall que d'aller dîner avec cette insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout qui ressemblait à un épouvantail et qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la ramener ?

Hermione releva vivement la tête pour lui lancer un regard noir. Alors comme ça elle ressemblait à un épouvantail ? Il allait voir de quel bois elle se chauffait !

\- Je pense qu'on va s'arrêter là pour l'instant en ce qui concerne les révélations. Ce serait dommage que nos futurs mariés fassent déjà chambre à part avant d'avoir la bague au doigt ! dit Ginny.

* * *

\- Et bien tu vois, ce n'était pas si horrible que ça, lança Draco une fois arrivé chez Hermione.

Il l'entendit trafiquer Merlin sait quoi dans la salle de bain et une fois qu'elle ouvrit la porte, il crut défaillir de peur.

\- Alors, comme ça on préférerait coucher avec McGonagall que d'aller dîner avec moi...

Hermione avait réussi à se métamorphoser en une McGonagall assez ressemblante et se tenait en nuisette dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Granger, arrête ça tout de suite, je ne trouve vraiment pas ça drôle ! Je vais en faire des cauchemars pendant une éternité.

Et il s'enfuit de la chambre en courant sous les rires de la Gryffondor, fière de sa petite vengeance.

* * *

\- Regarde-le avec son balai dans le derrière, marmonna Mr. Granger à sa femme en indiquant Lucius qui se trouvait à leur droite, raide comme un piquet. On dirait qu'un putois vient de passer sous son nez.

\- Chéri, tu veux bien arrêter d'être désagréable cinq minutes ! pesta Mrs. Granger. C'est le mariage de ta fille, tu devrais être heureux pour elle.

Son mari émit un grognement, mais ne dit plus mot.

* * *

\- Satanés moldus. La maison en est pleine. Que dirait mon défunt père ! grogna Lucius.

\- Mon cher ami, aujourd'hui est le plus beau jour de la vie de notre fils et je ne vous permettrai pas de le gâcher. Maintenant taisez-vous, Miss Granger va arriver.

Malfoy senior continua à marmonner dans sa barbe - inexistante - jusqu'à ce que sa future belle-fille s'avance dans l'allée, plus resplendissante que jamais.

\- Heureux de constater que vous maniez toujours à la perfection les sortilèges pour cheveux indomptables, souffla Lucius.

\- Je me suis tellement entraînée sur Bellatrix pendant toute ma jeunesse aussi ! Ces sorts-là ne s'oublient jamais. Surtout quand vous savez que votre sœur est capable de cacher des gnomes dans ses cheveux.

* * *

Hermione et Draco allaient couper le gâteau de mariage quand une dispute éclata entre Mr. Granger et Mr. Malfoy. Tous deux se dirigeaient à grandes enjambées vers la table des mariés tout en se lançant des regards assassins et se poussant.

\- Je suis le père de la mariée et ce n'est pas une drag-queen aux cheveux peroxydés qui va m'empêcher de faire mon devoir !

\- Je vous signale que vous êtes dans _ma_ demeure cher monsieur ! Et ce n'est pas un moldu dans votre genre qui s'amuse à mettre ses doigts dans la bouche d'inconnus qui va faire la loi ici !

\- Mon amour, c'est quoi une drag-queen ? demanda Draco.

\- Je t'expliquerai plus tard...

\- Ma chère Hermione, ma petite fille adorée. Aujourd'hui, tu es devenue une femme et il est temps pour moi de te laisser aux bras de cet... abominable crétin ! hurla Mr. Granger.

Lucius Malfoy venait de lancer un sort à sa cravate et celle-ci s'était mise à faire une gigue endiablée sous le nez de son propriétaire.

\- Lucius Malfoy ! gronda Narcissa.

Mais son mari arborait un petit sourire narquois et se mit face aux invités pour prendre la parole. Il lança un sonorus pour couvrir les insultes du père d'Hermione qui essayait tant bien que mal de calmer sa cravate.

\- Cher fils...

\- Lucius, faites vraiment attention à ce que vous allez dire... menaça sa femme.

\- Je disais donc, avant d'avoir été interrompu par ma resplendissante épouse, que j'étais prêt à vous léguer en tant que cadeau de mariage le Manoir familial à la seule condition que jamais, ô grand jamais, des ribambelles de mini Granger voient le jour. Une seule, c'est déjà bien assez, nos ancêtres et moi-même ne pourront en supporter davantage !

Narcissa prit la baguette des mains de Malfoy senior et le tira dehors, furieuse de l'annonce qu'il venait de faire. Elle en profita pour lever le sortilège du père d'Hermione qui mit quelques secondes à se remettre de ses esprits avant de se précipiter de nouveau en face de l'assemblée mi surprise mi hilare.

\- Je rajouterai une seule et unique chose à ces agréables paroles pleines de bon sens : vive les mariés !

* * *

Deux personnes étaient assises au bord de l'étang qui se trouvait derrière le château, loin de la musique et des invités. Au milieu d'eux trônait une bouteille de Whisky-pur-feu déjà bien entamée.

\- Je dois vous dire, cher monsieur Malfoy que vos cheveux m'impressionnent ! Vous y mettez un soin particulier ?

\- Une potion à base de bave de limace mon cher monsieur Granger, là est l'astuce.

\- Vous savez, je crois que nos enfants seront heureux ensemble, finit-il par dire après avoir bu une rasade de Whisky.

\- Votre fille va rendre fou mon fils vous voulez dire !

\- Laissez-moi vous dire que votre fils n'est pas un ange ! Figurez-vous qu'il s'est amusé à allonger les dents de ma fille !

\- Des bêtises de jeunes enfants, il est pardonné depuis longtemps. Elle a failli défigurer son beau minois en lui mettant son poing dans la figure. Votre fille est une folle furieuse !

\- Et votre fils une mauviette.

\- Répétez-donc voir un peu Granger ! Vous allez voir si les Malfoy sont des mauviettes !

Lucius sauta sur le père d'Hermione et la dernière chose qu'on entendit fut un _plouf_ caractéristique.

* * *

\- Draco ?

\- Oui Mrs. Malfoy ?

\- C'est Mrs. _Granger_ -Malfoy ! Je t'ai dit que je garderais mon nom.

\- Toi et tes satanés idées à deux noises. Tu veux vraiment achever mon père !

\- Ça ne peut lui faire que du bien un peu de répondant ! C'est même ta mère qui me l'a dit.

\- Je sens que vous allez très bien vous entendre vous deux, soupira Draco. Que voulais-tu me dire ?

\- Je crois qu'il y a un rapprochement entre Théo et Luna. Regarde.

Draco interrompit deux petites secondes leur danse pour pouvoir jeter un œil dans la salle et effectivement, il vit Théo en grande conversation avec Luna. Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de l'alcool, de la chaleur ou de sa timidité, mais il jurerait que son ami rougissait.

\- Je n'espère pas, dit-il en se retournant vers sa femme. Les Nott sont encore pires que mes parents, ça risque d'être la fin du monde sorcier s'il se passe quoique ce soit entre eux...

Hermione posa son menton sur son épaule et eu un petit sourire en voyant arriver son père et son beau-père, trempés jusqu'aux pieds et toujours en train de se chamailler.

Personne ne pouvait être pire que leurs deux familles réunies, ça elle en était certaine.

* * *

 _Voilà la fin de cet OS ! Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? Bien, passable, nulle ? J'aimerais beaucoup avoir vos avis :)_

 _Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, j'ai aussi une fiction - toujours sur Draco et Hermione - en cours d'écriture ! Alors, si ce que j'écris vous plaît, vous pouvez toujours y jeter un petit coup d'oeil et pourquoi pas laisser un avis ! Elle s'appelle_ « _Les étoiles ne sont visibles que dans l'obscurité _ »

 _Je vous embrasse et à bientôt !_

* * *

 **© Ava Eleanor Clark**


End file.
